


Inspection

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo discuss current events, and cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted RPS.

  
"'No more blood for oil'? Come on, Vig, and I thought you were the creative one. Couldn't you have come up something more original?"

"It's not cliche; it's classic. It's a slogan, and it means something. It represents an idea of thinking to which I ascribe."

"Can't you just write 'Bloke Against the War'?"

"No." Viggo leaned over and tickled Sean's stomach, delaying the Brit's answer long enough for Viggo to grab one of the glasses of champagne from the nightstand. He dipped his index finger in the glass and placed the drop of moisture expertly on the tip of Sean's nose. It rolled off onto the right side of Sean's face, but then Sean's hands were pulling him down and Sean was suddenly on top of him, grinning down.

"Care to explain why, or is this just another one of your abnormalities?"

" _You're_ my abnormality."

"Stipulated. Though I happen to think that 10% is an understatement. Guys are just too pussy to say they like guys."

"You know," Viggo mused, "someone once told me that we're all bisexual. All we have to do is accept that fact and move on, and the world will live in peace."

"But until then, if they won't give you oil, you won't give blood?"

"You!"

"Yes, me. So how about I make you forget about the world and..."

"Inspect my weapon?" Viggo asked slyly. Sean laughed.

"Don't mind if I do."


End file.
